This invention relates generally to a device for measuring particle or powder substances used in loading or reloading small arm type shells or cartridges, and more particularly, relates to a charging bar including precise means for measuring powder and/or shot used in the loading or reloading of such cartridges. The invention is still more particularly directed to a charging bar including means for incrementally varying the volumetric measuring capacities of the charging bar.
It is a common practice to use a charge measuring unit to measure the amount of charge delivered to a shell or cartridge. These measuring units are commonly referred to as "charging bars". Generally, a charging bar includes a pair of bores having different volumetric capacities. Usually the charging bar is movably mounted to a holder, so that one bore may be shifted into registry with the delivery end of a storage receptacle of powder, to fill up with the powder; and thereafter, shifted into registry with a hopper to discharge the powder therein for subsequent deposit into a cartridge. When the powder is being discharged, the other bore may be in registry with the delivery end of a storage receptacle of shot to fill up with a measured amount of the shot, and thereafter also to be shifted into registry with the hopper for discharge and deposit into the cartridge.
A primary problem with the charging bars previously used was their limitation to accommodate the wide range of charge desired by the marksman or hunter. To overcome this, it was required to own numerous interchangeable charging bars, each having a different incremental charge range. However, due to the large number of charging bars required and the frequency of interchange, this solution was extremely inconvenient and cumbersome.
A means proposed as an improvement over the interchangeable bars, was to provide a plurality of annular disks, for positioning singly or in a stacked relationship inside one or both of the measuring bores. Each such disk was dimensioned to vary the measuring capacity of the bore by an incremental amount. Although the use of the disks facilitated adjustment and reduced costs since only one charging bar was required, substantial inconvenience still existed. The subject invention on the other hand, provides a single charging bar having means for precisely and simply setting the volumetric capacities of the measuring bores or chambers.
Accordingly, a primary object of the subject invention is to provide an adjustable charging bar for precisely varying the amount of charge loaded in shells or cartridges used with small arms, such as the shotgun, rifle, pistol and the like.
Another object is to provide a single adjustable charging bar for measuring incremental variations within a wide range of charge.
Another object is to provide a charging bar used in conjunction with conventional shell or cartridge loading machines, and such charging bar includes adjustable means for varying the amount of charge without removal from the loading machine.
Another object is to provide a charging bar having adjustable means to vary the quantity of shot and/or powder used for loading or reloading shells or cartridges. A related object is that one adjustment means varies the amount of powder and a second adjustment means varies the amount of shot.
Still another object is to provide a single charging bar for loading a variety of different sized shells.